


Addiction

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Rachel looses her virginity to Quinn, she enjoys it so much that she becomes a obsessive, horny, sex demon. She tries to touch Quinn everywhere they go; the movies, under the table in the cafeteria, during glee rehearsals etc. Quinn loves the sex, but her body quickly tires after seven to eight orgasms daily. She hides out, trying to escape but Rachel always finds her and ends up being extra horny.Bonus points if she manages to avoid Rachel for an entire day before Rachel finds her after school at her locker and humps her leg because she hasn't gotten off all day.





	

* * *

Quinn had been psyched when Rachel finally said the two could have sex. She just never thought it would get to this point…

**

Quinn had been a loving, patient girlfriend for Rachel for months, moving at a slow pace dictated by the diva. When they first did have sex, it was in Rachel’s room, with candles and rose petals (at Rachel’s insistence), and Quinn made love to her girlfriend softly and let her get adjusted, until finally the smaller girl came. The pair fell asleep almost immediately.

The next time they had had sex was a week later. This time Rachel made Quinn cum too. As the blonde walked her girlfriend to the door to say goodbye, Quinn thought she saw a gleam in the singer’s eye. The blonde shrugged it off and resumed her day.

It escalated every week; that was just the beginning….

**

“Quiiiiiiiiin, come on baby!” Rachel whined softly, directly into the blonde’s ear.

“Rachel, stop already! We’re in class,” Quinn hissed back. Mr. Scheuster was giving a lesson on jazz singers while everyone stared off in to space blankly. Rachel was sitting on Quinn’s lap, her arms looped around her girlfriend’s neck.

“Sweety, no one’s looking or anything. Let me just give you a hickey, come on,” Rachel whined again, this time pouting like a child.

“Rachel, I said—shit that feels good,” the blonde whispered. Rachel had buried her head in Quinn’s neck and was kissing and licking softly. “R-Rach…Rachel…Rachel, enough,” Quinn pulled back, trying to mask her own whimper in doing so. The singer was nipping roughly at patches of skin, then soothing them over lovingly with her tongue. “Rachel. Enough,” Quinn tried to say as seriously as she could.

Rachel looked at the taller girl as doe-eyed as she could, before grinning and turning back to Mr. Scheuster’s lesson. A few minutes later, Quinn felt soft hands gliding over her neck and ears. Quinn’s eyes slipped shut as she leaned into the touches. Rachel grinned to herself as she shifted her eyes to see her girlfriend’s placid features. “Like that, Q?”

“V-very much….Rach, come on, not h-here,” Quinn begged softly. Rachel did a quick scan of the room before leaning in to lick the shell of Quinn’s ear.

“I’m sorry, but you’ve only made me cum twice times today, that’s well behind schedule, Quinn. It’s not my fault you’re so sexy,” Rachel husked. Quinn bit her lip. “Last night I was thinking about you…” The blonde’s eyes widened. “After yesterday when you ate me till I blacked out behind the bleachers, how could I not?” Rachel giggled as her girlfriend started panting. “I was rubbing my clit and thinking about you, Q. Does that get you hot? That even when you’re not there, I can only get wet thinking about you? I can only cum for you?” Quinn bit her lip hard and nodded. “I was rubbing my clit in tight little circles, and I was dripping all over my sheets. And then I got so hot that I took my shirt off and started pinching my nipples real tight like you do. I almost came like six times, but I just didn’t want it to end, it felt so good…” The blonde could barely regulate her breathing as she pictured everything Rachel was saying. “Are you dripping for me, baby?” Quinn nodded again. The bell rang and snapped everyone to attention. Rachel nipped Quinn’s earlobe. “Find me after Spanish.” With that the little diva popped off the cheerleader and made her way to class, making sure to sway her hips for the blonde’s viewing pleasure. Quinn couldn’t move for a few minutes.

**

Quinn was going through her locker before the school day began, sorting out which books she would need for the first three periods when she felt someone playfully pinch her ass. She turned around to see Rachel, her pupils blown and her cheeks flush. “B-baby? You ok?” Quinn asked, with a mixture of concern and confusion. Rachel grinned as she nodded almost stiffly.

“I have a surprise for you,” she said softly. Quinn cocked her head to the side. Rachel continued to grin mischievously as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small black remote. The smaller girl handed it to the blonde, who took it and stared at it.

“What is this, Rach?”

“Press a button.”

“Which one?”

“Any.” Quinn paused and looked it over. There were 6 small buttons, all with different titles: gentle, steady, wave, pulse, strong, and turbo. Still confused, she pushed wave. A small green light went on under the button and suddenly a quiet vibration could be heard, accompanied by Rachel whimpering. Quinn’s eyes widened. “You have a vibrator in you?!” she hissed. Rachel grinned as her eyes rolled back with the waves of vibrations, her hands clasped tightly behind her back.

“Close…n-not quite though,” she husked with a wink. Quinn put the pieces together and grinned, her face turning crimson.

“Rach…Rachel, do you…have butt-plug in?” Rachel grinned and nodded. “You’re filthy.”

“I know.” Quinn pushed the device to strong and Rachel whined. “M-maybe I need some punishment?” she wimpered.

The blonde leaned in and kissed her girlfriend as the warning bell rang. “I’ll be punishing you throughout math. Let’s go, baby.” Rachel followed obediently while Quinn switched the toy to gentle.

When the girls arrived to class, Quinn took her usual seat next to Rachel, watching as the diva moaned when she took her seat, pushing the butt-plug in deeper.

“Want me to make you cream?” Quinn growled as class began. Rachel bit her lip coquettishly and shook her head no, hoping to taunt Quinn into having her way with her. “That was rhetorical.” She clicked on to wave and Rachel clenched her eyes shut. Quinn examined the remote and clicked back and forth between pulse and strong, giving Rachel sporadic bursts of intense vibrations mixed with a strong, long-lasting vibration. Rachel was humping her seat, desperate for some relief to her throbbing clit. Quinn smirked as she pushed the toy to turbo for a quick second and Rachel couldn’t hold in her pleasured moan. A few kids looked back at them, but the blonde had switched the plug back to gentle to avoid arousing suspicion.

“Q, t-this isn’t funny,” Rachel panted, her fists clenched tightly.

“No one’s laughing, baby.”

“I need t-to cum, I’m gonna explode.”

“Meet me in the bathroom.” Quinn excused herself, and three minutes later, Rachel burst into the bathroom, to find the blonde waiting patiently with a smirk.

“Turn. It. Off.”

Quinn raised an eyebrow innocently. “Why, whatever do you mean sweetheart?” She held up the little remote, a green light shining under the button labeled turbo. “Did I do something wrong, Rachy-Bear?”

Rachel was covered in a thin layer of sweat. The only sound in the room was the diva’s panting and the loud, steady vibration. “Quinn. Fabray. T-turn it off, I can’t….don’t even….f-fucking…” Rachel couldn’t form a sentence when she leaned against the door to keep it closed and pressed her bottom into the surface. Quinn watched with fascination as Rachel ground her ass into the door, pressing the plug further inside. “Y-yes, yes, yes,” she started whispering with each push. Quinn’s eyes gleamed as she took languid steps towards her girlfriend. Getting down on her knees, she looked up into big brown eyes.

Without a word, Quinn reached under Rachel’s short skirt and pulled down her lacy pink panties. The blonde lifted the skirt just enough for her head to fit under so she could admire her girlfriend’s dripping sex. “Q-Quinn,” Rachel panted, still grinding her ass into the surface. That breathy plea was all the cheerleader needed to hear. She used her fingers to part the singer’s folds and licked up her slit in broad strokes, feeling the girl’s pussy twitching from sensory overload from her tongue and the plug. After several long, slow, teasing strokes, Quinn slid her tongue down until it met Rachel’s opening. “T-tongue me….pleeease,” Rachel pleaded weakly.

Quinn pushed her tongue in as deeply as she could, getting aroused herself by feeling the vibration just past a thin layer of skin. Rachel was keening, dripping down the blonde’s chin. Quinn worked her tongue in quick, strong thrusts, loving the feeling of Rachel’s walls tightening around her with each push. Finally, Rachel’s hands shot down to push her girlfriend’s head closer to her sex. With a loud whine, her pussy clenched around Quinn’s tongue tightly. Quinn smiled as she pulled her tongue out and greedily licked up the juices that were dripping down. Finally, she pulled her head out from under Rachel’s skirt and looked at the diva, who was taking deep, raged breaths.

After a minute, Rachel looked down at her with a grin. “Now let’s do you”

Ever since Rachel said those words, Quinn’s days started getting a lot more amazing but a lot more tiring.

**

“Shit, it’s my mom!” Quinn groaned while Rachel was busy leaving angry looking hickeys up and down her neck.

The diva reluctantly pulled back from the blonde’s pale skin and winced. “So? Don’t answer it.” And with that, she dove back in, making Quinn purr in ecstasy.

“N-no, I need to answer, she’s been waaaanting more mother-daughter t-tiime—Rachel, can you just stop?” Quinn squeaked as she snapped her phone open. “Hey mom, what’s up?” Rachel was kneeling over her reclined girlfriend, looking very un-amused. “Oh yea, I got that paper back, I got an A- but I argued it up to an A….yeah, yeah, that’s exactly what I said.” Quinn started inspecting her nails while she chatted with her mom. “Oh, that’s a cool idea! Yeah, let’s definitely do that!” Rachel grimaced as she thought what would be the best way to have some fun. One particularly dirty idea crossed her mind.

“Santana said she would love to come for dinner by the way, and she wanted to know….” Quinn’s brain stopped. Rachel had picked up Quinn’s free hand, folded down her thumb, ring finger and pinky, and put her pointer and middle finger into her mouth, sucking slowly and seductively.

“Mmmmm,” Rachel growled, exaggerating her moan to please her girlfriend.

“I-I…sorry mom, umm, bad connecti—shit,” Rachel, still holding Quinn’s hand, dipped it between her thighs, running Quinn’s moist fingers over her dripping sex. Quinn whimpered at feeling how ready Rachel was.

“Oooh, Q, yeah baby, right there,” Rachel whimpered.

“Sorry, w-what’d you say, mom?”

“Oh, Quinn!” Rachel moaned, thrusting her girlfriend’s fingers unceremoniously inside herself.

“Nothing, that was nothing!” Quinn squeaked into the phone, mesmerized by her girlfriend’s actions.

Rachel leaned herself down to the blonde’s unoccupied ear and licked it gently. “Harder baby, or I’ll scream nice and loud for your mom to hear,” Rachel growled.

Quinn started a nice, solid tempo, enjoying the sound of her girlfriend purring like a satisfied cat while she thrust herself up and down on Quinn’s fingers.

“I love humping your hand, it’s so dirty, Q,” Rachel moaned softly. Quinn was wearing the cockiest expression she possibly knew of, loving how much power she had over the tiny singer. Rachel’s arms were stiff on either side of Quinn as she continued to ride the blonde’s fingers, a look of serious concentration on her face that just made Quinn want to laugh.

“I-I’m about to cream, baby,” Rachel panted. Quinn couldn’t pull her eyes away from the image of the brunette’s pussy swallowing up her fingers. While her mother continued to talk to her about her aunt’s new house, Rachel let loose a somewhat strangled animalistic moan as her orgasm exploded, and quickly collapsed on top of her girlfriend. Rachel remained there, curled up snuggly while panting deeply, while Quinn wore an arrogant smirk.

**

“Rachy-Bear, are we going to watch this one?” Quinn asked as she took her seat in the back of the theater next to a smirking Rachel.

“If you’re seriously asking me this, Quinn, then I doubt you know me very well.” Quinn giggled softly as the girls took their seats. They picked at a shared small popcorn and soda while other movie-goers took their seats, taking in the previews that played in a loop. Finally, when the lights dimmed for the real previews, Rachel turned towards Quinn. “Want me to go down on you, baby?”

Quinn bit her lip and shook her head. Rachel raised an eyebrow and ran her hand up and down Quinn’s thigh, exposed due to her Cheerios skirt. “I have something a little different in mind…” Rachel looked intrigued and kissed her girlfriend soundly before pulling back to hear what Quinn had to say. The blonde leaned in, and said in a breathy little whisper “Talk dirty to me…” Rachel grinned and nodded, letting her hand creep underneath the red pleated skirt.

“You want me to say the filthy things I want to do to your pussy?” Quinn bit her lip and nodded at the sensation of Rachel’s hot breathe against her neck and ear. “I want to be buried so deep inside you, baby. I wanna finger you so rough, you’d feel me for weeks. I want to put my whole hand inside your tight hole.” Quinn was panting. Rachel hands was ghosting over her hot sex, just teasing. “Like that? Like the idea of me fisting you?” Quinn nodded weakly. “That wouldn’t be enough for you though. No…feel this?” Rachel pressed into the blonde’s clit, which was stiff enough to be found through her cotton underwear. Quinn bit back a wail. “Tell me what this is, babe.”

“M-my clit, Rachy…”  
“Good girl. I love your clit so much. I’d suck it till you couldn’t see straight. Would you like that? My whole hand it your tight little slut-hole while I ran my tongue all over your clitty?” Quinn was humping her seat, pushing her pussy into Rachel’s teasing hand. Finally, a tan hand slid underneath the fabric, allowing Rachel to cup Quinn’s sex possessively.

“I own this, it’s mine. I can do whatever I want to it and you’ll fucking smile and say thank you.” Quinn nodded. “Shit, you’re dripping everywhere, is that all for me?”

“Uh-huh,” Quinn whimpered, holding her hips in such a perfect way that Rachel’s hand was pressing into her stiff bundle of nerves. Rachel smirked and slid two fingers in easily. “Ooooh, Rachel!” Quinn was trying her best to keep her voice down, but when Rachel started to curl her fingers and nibble on Quinn’s earlobe, the blonde couldn’t contain a pleasured squeak. The diva could see her girlfriend was close and continued to fuck her thoroughly, until finally Quinn’s hands grabbed tightly onto her armrests and her sex tightened on Rachel’s digits. With a weak moan and shudder, Quinn collapsed back onto her chair.

**

To say Quinn’s sex life had begun to spiral out of control was quickly becoming an understatement. One afternoon, Rachel took Quinn roughly with a strap-on not once, not twice, but three times, all without stopping. Quinn certainly hadn’t complained (no one complains about multiple orgasms), but it was exhausting. Another time, Quinn was so tired, but Rachel was so horny, she fucked herself with a vibrator, which in turn got the blonde so hot that they couldn’t not have sex, even if she was on the brink of falling asleep. Finally they found themselves here.

“Please let me just suck your clit for a little, baby,” Rachel whined while the girls did their homework on the brunette’s bed. Quinn grinned as she shook her head, maintaining her position of lying comfortably against the girl’s headboard with a textbook held close to her face. Rachel had already gone down on her twice that day, once during a suspiciously long trip to the bathroom in the middle of class. “Quinn, puh-leeeease. I’ll make it so good baby, I’ll finger you too!” Quinn kept grinning, a blush starting to form, as she shook her head no and continued to take notes in her history textbook.

Rachel paused and pouted, but Quinn didn’t take notice. Rachel groaned. Quinn kept annotating. Finally, Rachel smirked. Quinn didn’t notice, but suddenly gave her full attention to the brunette when she spread Quinn’s legs and started kissing up her thighs.

“Rachel, I said n—ohmygod!” Rachel nipped playfully at the cheerleader’s clit.

“I love when you don’t wear panties, makes it so much easier on me,” Rachel husked as she blew cool air over Quinn’s clit.

“I-I’m not wearing them since you stole them after seeeeecond period,” Quinn groaned, thrusting her hips into Rachel’s teasing.

“Sorry babe, I needed to have something that tasted like you when you were at Cheerios practice…” Quinn moaned at the mental image of Rachel inhaling and tasting the crotch of her panties with want. The endless gentle licks Rachel was giving her didn’t hurt either. “I love how sweet you taste,” Rachel growled, carefully licking the blonde’s folds. “I love how exhausted your pussy looks.” It was true, Quinn’s pussy was beet red from being worked over so many times.

“J-just fuck me!”

“Not yet.” Rachel’s tongue was bullying Quinn’s clit inside its hood, her girlfriend keening above her. She would occasionally push her tongue inside the cheerleader’s warm pussy, just to feel those strong muscles clench her tongue, begging it to stay.

Quinn, frustrated and aroused, finally grabbed the back of her girlfriend’s head and forced it closer to her sex. She felt Rachel grinning against her core, but didn’t care once the brunette’s tongue was deep inside her.

“Yesssss,” Quinn hissed. She didn’t care if this was the third time that day (just of Rachel going down on her, she had fingered her in the back of glee twice, making a grand total of 4 orgasms in school), it still felt other-worldly. Quinn canted her hips forward, trying to get Rachel as deep as possible. “F-fuck, Rach, I—oooooh!” Quinn’s eyes clamped shut when Rachel flicked her tongue just so against her G-spot, and everything around the blonde fell into a haze. “Rachel, YESSS!” Quinn bucked her hips forward violently as her orgasm ripped her apart, squirting all over Rachel’s face and into her eager mouth. The diva swallowed then proceeded to lick the rest of the juice up, watching the blonde’s pussy twitch with aftershocks.

As Quinn lay in a heap, breathing deeply and quickly, Rachel continued to clean up her girlfriend’s pussy. “Now see? Isn’t that much more fun than reading about the French Revolution?”

**

“Shit shit shit shit shit,” Quinn hissed as she jumped into an empty classroom and hid behind the door. She waited a few seconds before cautiously poking her head out. Good, she’s gone. Quinn closed her eyes and exhaled as she leaned against the wall of the empty room, and slid down to the floor. She was exhausted. She weakly cupped her sex and felt how sore it was; Rachel had been on a hormonal tear the past three days, culminating in, at last count, 20 orgasms for both of them. Somehow, Rachel still managed to finish the day out like a hummingbird, while Quinn could barely bring herself to breathe, nevertheless participate in school.

The cheerleader had been avoiding her girlfriend since first period, determined to get one day of full rest for her poor, exhausted pussy. She didn’t want to upset Rachel by saying she wanted to ease up on the sex, for fear of Rachel reading that as Quinn no longer being attracted to her. So the next best idea was to just sneak around McKinley like a mad woman until tomorrow, when Quinn decided she would be rejuvenated. Unfortunately for Quinn, dating a human dynamo like Rachel who was determined to not only be near her girlfriend at all times, but to be having sex with her at all times, this was much easier said than done.

Quinn peeked outside one more time before determining it safe to walk around. The second she heard her girlfriend’s voice though, the tall girl took off like her life depended on it. She got three texts during history asking where she was; Quinn ignored them. During lunch, she ate by herself in her Spanish classroom, the last place Rachel would think to look. It did feel a little over the top and dishonest, but at the same time, Quinn literally couldn’t take it anymore!

Finally, the 3 o’clock bell chimed, and Quinn smiled at her own cunning that she had managed to avoid Rachel and her sexual advances all day. So caught up was she in her congratulations that she got sloppy…and took her usual route to the locker room to get ready for Cheerios practice. Once Quinn turned that fateful corner though, it was too late. Rachel pounced on Quinn, dragged her to an empty nearby classroom and began kissing her feverishly.

“Fuck, where have you been baby?” Rachel cooed as she licked hot stripes up and down Quinn’s neck. “I’ve been dripping just thinking about you. Wanna gag me with my panties? You sure liked that yesterday,” Rachel giggled, reaching one hand under Quinn’s Cheerio top to begin playing with her breast while the other hand was clamped tightly on the uniform. Quinn was lost in how good Rachel felt that she didn’t realize she had placed her thigh between the diva’s legs. When Rachel nipped on the blonde’s pulse point, her immediate reaction was to jerk her leg up, and what happened after quickly became Quinn’s saving grace.

Rachel moaned. Her grip on Quinn’s shoulder loosened. Her head rested gently on Quinn’s shoulder. “A-again,” she said softly. Quinn raised an eyebrow, but indeed pressed her thigh into Rachel’s sex. Rachel whimpered like a puppy, and pressed herself into Quinn’s thigh. Quinn smirked; dry humping would rescue her pussy? Hey, who was Quinn to question it!?

Rachel relaxed herself into her girlfriend, who was holding her up. Rachel was keening as she started to hump wildly, getting more and more excited by doing something new that felt so amazing. Quinn was relieved that she found a way to give her girlfriend what she clearly needed, while still being able to keep herself sane. With one more thrust, Rachel buried her face in Quinn’s neck and squeaked her girlfriend’s name in pleasure. With that, the small singer collapsed into Quinn’s embrace.

After a few seconds of deep breathing, Rachel looked up. “That…that was awesome!” Rachel cried, and kissed Quinn passionately. The cheerleader kissed back, happy that her girlfriend was happy. “Your turn,” Rachel said with a waggle of her eyebrows once she pulled back from the kiss. Quinn laughed, rolled her eyes and kissed Rachel on the nose. Rachel raised her eyebrows at her girlfriend’s actions.

“Rach, don’t take this the wrong way…but I can’t! I’m exhausted!” Quinn’s head fell back, her eyes clenched as she expected Rachel’s verbal assault and diva-level tantrum. Instead all she got was a laugh.

“That’s fine, wanna grab a snack or something?” Quinn did a triple take, making sure the girl who just humped her was indeed Rachel Barbara Berry.

“That’s…that’s fine? Since when is anything other than seven orgasms a day fine?” Quinn asked, wildly confused. Rachel just laughed again and shrugged.

“Yeah, it’s fine. Quinn, just because I want it as much as I do, doesn’t mean you do. Now come on, let’s go get a smoothie, I’m having a yen for banana and strawberry!” Rachel pressed herself into Quinn’s thigh one more time, shuddering with pleasure and sprung off, collecting her bag at the door. Quinn just stared, confused at what just happened. “Quinn, let’s go!” Quinn smiled as she shook her head, but collected her own bag and followed her horny, silly and above all, loving girlfriend out of school.

  
  
  


* * *

originally posted at http://flipflop555.livejournal.com/10586.html - October 31st, 2010


End file.
